Even Neville
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: a short story about ron and hermione. ron decides to go on a walk in the rain. rhr fluff sorry, i suck at summaries!


ok, I just wrote this story out of boredom. R/Hr fluff! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so don't get any ideas!

Hermione was sitting in the library by herself. It was a cold, rainy Saturday, and everybody was just moping around. Hermione attempted to add on to her Transfiguration essay, but just couldn't. It's not that she couldn't think of anything, she just didn't feel like working at the moment.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and saw Ron sit down beside her. His hair was very messy, and Hermione could tell he had just woken up. It was already 11:00 a.m. but Ron always slept in late on the weekends.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself!"

They were both silent. Hermione began to gaze out of the window watching the raindrops fall. She had always loved the rain since she was a little girl. It always calmed her down, and when she was sad, she liked taking long walks in the rain.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here? Surely, you didn't come to the library to just sit here, because I know you have better things to do than sit here with me."

"No I don't."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron' words.

"What's that sopposed to mean?" She asked.

"I-well-uh...do you wanna go for a walk?" Ron asked avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"I-well, sure." Hermione replied.

Ron stood up and held out his hand to help Hermione out of her chair. Hermione was suprised by this, but happily took it.

They walked out on the grounds by the lake saying nothing, each caught up in their own thoughts. Hermione shivered slightly, and Ron took of his cloak and handed it to her.

"No, Ron, that's your cloak! You'll freeze!" Hermione said pushing it back into his arms.

"I'm fine! You take it!" Ron said pushing it back.

"No! I don't need it! It's your cloak!" Hermione said pushing it back again.

"No! You take it! You're cold so you can use it!" Ron said, pushing it right back.

"I'm not cold!" Hermione said, pushing it back yet again.

"Yes you are! I just saw you shiver!" Ron exclaimed.

After pushing it back and forth many times, Hermione finally just accepted it, annoyed.

After many long minutes of silence Hermione asked quietly.

"Do you have any silly wishes? You know, just something really silly and pointless that you want to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, just something really, really stupid that you wish would happen."

"Yeah. I've always wanted to be in a bus crash. You know, like, two big buses just colliding. I don't know why, but ever since I was a little kid, I've thought it would be kind of cool to be in a bus crash. What about you?"

"You'll laugh..." Hermione said and looked down at her feet.

"No I won't! Just tell me! Come on! Please?" Ron begged. Hermione laughed.

"Okay, fine. But it's extremely girly!" Hermione said.

"Just tell me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain. Like in those old muggle movies, were the girl is sitting out in the rain, and the boy just kinds of...kisses her." Hermione didn't dare look Ron in the eyes. Then, she felt Ron lift her face upward by her chin to his lips.

They kissed only for a minute, but it was the best minute of Hermione's life. It was soft, and sweet, and she felt like she was in heaven.

When they broke apart, Ron whispered,

"Now, your wish has come true." This time, Hermione broke the gap between them and kissed him back. Ron lowered his hands to her waist, and pulled her close to him. It felt to right in his arms.

They continued kissing for a long time, not noticing Harry and Ginny watching, hidden by a tree.

"They look so adorable! I just knew something special would happen today! I could just feel it! Maybe I should teach divination when I grow up!" Ginny whispered and giggled.

"Anyone's better than Professor Trelawny!" Harry whispered back.

"Even Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Even Neville." Harry replied, and smiled.

Even Neville. 


End file.
